narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raiga Kurosuki
Picture Less fog, larger image, best color and better facial expression Itachou [~talk~] 20:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Trivia What's the point of the first and last trivias? Neither of them should be there since the first obviously doesn't count since the animators made him and not Kishimoto and the last one is comparing a canon to a filler character. SeaTerror (talk) 07:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :"Canonicity" doesn't matter. If something is relevant, it is included. While I agree that the trivia comparing him to Zabuza should be removed, the lack of a name-similarity is worth mentioning. ''~SnapperT '' 16:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::How is it relevant? The animators made the name not Kishimoto. If Kishimoto made the name then it would be relevant because it would actually be canon. Since the animators did it and Kishimoto had no part in it then it's pointless to even mention. SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::They don't need Kishimoto's input to come up with a fruity name. Hence, their incompetence is worth mentioning. ''~SnapperT '' 20:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Seven Ninja Swordsmen How do we know he's actually part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist? Dueler65 (talk) 08:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It was said so in the episodes he appeared in. That being said since he is a anime-only character he is also a anime only swordsman of the mist.Umishiru (talk) 08:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I just didn't know if it was actually said anywhere. Dueler65 (talk) 08:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Bandages. Should we add something to trivia that although he wears the bandages around his neck like the last set of Seven, he isn't a part of that set? Or something along those lines. I just find it strange how he wears the bandages around his neck like the last set did. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, he is most likely non canon ... but if you want it mysterious, he maybe killed and replaced Ameyuri as Kisame did with Fuguki :P --Elveonora (talk) 16:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Release The page says that he has both Water and Lightning Release, but dosen't he only have Lightning release when he uses the Kiba swords? shoulden't it then stand (Through Kiba) as it does with Ameyuri Ringo? --Kasan94 (talk) 20:14, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :There was a Lightning Release technique he used without using the swords. We've been through this already. Omnibender - Talk - 20:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Rock Avalanche. Jacce | Talk | 20:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Masashi is Directly Influenced by the Anime Shouldn't there be a section for Masashi's influence by the anime? Example; Raiga never appeared in the manga and his blade was first seen and named in the anime. Also, Gaara's student appeared in the anime before she did in the manga. :Matsuri appeared in Part II of the manga way before she appeared in Part I of the anime. And unless there's proof that the author was influenced by the anime, there's always the possibility of him having to provide them with content. Omnibender - Talk - 17:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) To the trivia. Weren't Gari and Pakura anime-only characters at first too? They were in Movie 3 briefly. BHM1250 (talk) 23:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :No. Their character designs were from movie characters, but the fact is they possessed different kekkei genkai, meaning they were not the same characters. And even if they were, those would be movie characters, not anime characters. Omnibender - Talk - 23:53, March 12, 2014 (UTC) manga appearance? The page currently claims that Raiga showed up in a flashback in the manga...is this true? If so, can we get a pic of him in the manga?--Rui Usagi (talk) 06:17, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :As infobox and refrence 2 stated, Raiga(or at very least his design) appeared in chapter 668, pages 14-15. --JouXIII (talk) 10:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Any particular reason that a manga image needs to be included? --''Saju '' 10:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC)